konarpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporeal Beast
The Corporeal Beast, often simply referred to as Corp, is a large monster residing in its cave, accessible via a games necklace or through an entrance in level 21 Wilderness east of the Graveyard of Shadows. It has a very large health pool of 2,000 Hitpoints, coupled with high Defence and 50% damage reduction against any weapon that's not a spear or halberd. If all players leave the room, it regenerates its health to full. Habitat The easiest way to get to the Corporeal Beast is to teleport there using the Wizard at home or using a games necklace and selecting the "Corporeal Beast" option. This will take the player to a small safe room with a large doorway to Corporeal Beast. Mechanics The beast's health bar is 160 pixels wide instead of the usual 30 pixels. It has a 50% damage reduction against any weapon that's not a spear or halberd. Protect from Magic does not fully block its magic attacks; it only reduces the damage by 33.33%. It has very high accuracy, damage, and Defence for its levels; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores, which attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane sigil|arcane, elysian sigil|elysian, and spectral sigil|spectral]] sigils used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. While fighting the Corporeal Beast, whenever you hit above 32 damage, there is a 1/8 chance that the dark core will spawn. During its regular phase, the Corporeal Beast will focus its attacks on the person who hits above 32 damage. The dark core will usually follow the player that stands to the most north. If there is no one north, it will focus on the person that stands easternmost of the Corporeal Beast. It is usually advisable for the person who tanks or runs the core to stand north or east of the Corporeal Beast. Players that have experience with the Corporeal Beast typically know that there are specific game tiles that cause the core to prioritize and follow a player. Drops Unique drops There is a 1 in 585 chance of hitting the sigil drop table. When players hit the table, there is a 1 in 7 chance of obtaining an elysian sigil, a 3 in 7 chance of a spectral sigil and a 3 in 7 chance of an arcane sigil. Below lists the effective drop rates of the sigils. |} "Uncuts" drop The 'Uncuts' drop is an uncommon drop from the Corporeal Beast; it either contains a cash pile varying from 20,000 to 50,000 coins or a random selection of uncut gems and/or nature talismans, as well as a slim chance of getting items from the Rare drop table. The overall odds of hitting the 'Uncut Drop' is 1 in 42.66. |} Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the Rare drop table, there is an incredibly low chance of an RDT. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop. There's also a slim chance of receiving nothing as a drop. Equipment |} Essence and runes |} Materials |} Other |}